Christmas Eve
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and Miley couldn’t be happier. Liley fluff.


**Title: **Christmas Eve  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **It's Christmas Eve, and Miley couldn't be happier. Liley fluff.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affliated. That all goes to Disney.  
**Author's Note: **So I really like Liley and this is my second FF dedicated to them, although my first fluff for them. I hope you enjoy:)

**Christmas Eve **

Balancing two cups of eggnog in my hands I walked over to the corner of our living room, the same as the huge Christmas tree, and sat next to Lily. "Here you go." I said as I lifted the cup near her.

Lily smiled at me as she took the eggnog and kissed me on the cheek. "You are the best." I let out a giggle as I searched around my living room, making sure Dad didn't see us.

I lift the eggnog to my lips and take a quick sip of it, enjoying the festive taste. In the background I notice that Dad popped in the Christmas CD that Hannah Montana did and I smile lightly. It was from three years ago, but Dad is still so ever proud. He's proud of everything that Hannah does. I glance at Lily and notice she is biting her nails slowly, like she's in deep thought, and I want to leap inside of her mind. "What's up?" I ask her and Lily jolts her head and stares at me.

"I was just thinking." She shrugs her shoulders and I want to laugh, but I don't, I nod my head instead.

"About what?" I ask scooting closer to her, lvoign the feel of her body next to mine.

Lily's eyes grow wide and then they dart around the living room. "What about yoru family?" She whispers.

I glance around the living room, Oliver and Jackson have their eyes glued to the tv set, Dad is talking to Roxy. "They aren't really paying attention." I say, but I'm not all that convinced. At any minute Dad could glance over at us, or Jackson could leap up from the couch. But it's Christmas Eve, and I don't care.

Lily smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "If you think so." She says and I nod my head, even though I'm not all that sure.

I lean close to Lily, I breathe in her lavender perfume, that kind I like so much and I lightly kiss her. She buckles under my touch and I want to laugh at how this is still so unfamiliar to us, even though we have been 'dating' for a couple of months.

Lily pulls out of the ksis, and laughs as she wipes at her lips. "I have a present for you." She sates and I nod my head.

"What?" I ask and she smiles at me, she looks exactly the same as she did when we were fourteen, but now at eighteen she is more mature looking. Just like we all are.

"It's under the tree." She says and she points towards the tree. "The one with the snowmen and reindeer on it." She instructs and I nod my head.

"Okay, okay." I stand up from the floor and quickly walk to the tree and pull the present out.

I march back to where Lily is sitting and I sit next to her. She smiles at me and I shrug my shoulders. "Should I open it now?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah, I won't be here tomorrow and I want to see you open it." She tells me and my heart sinks as she mentions her vacation. She is going away until next semester to Vermont, to visit family.

"Fine." I start to pick at the paper until it gives in and a piece of it falls into my hands, I use the hole in the paper to rip the rest off of the present. When all the paper falls away I smile as I stare down at the present.

The CD has a homemade cover on it, and it's all hand drawn by Lily. "What is it?" I ask her as I glance up at her.

Lily shrugs her shoulders and looks embarrassed. "I recorded a song. Your dad helped me, it's One In A Million." Lily says and I smile at her, proud of her.

"Wow, it's amazing." I say and then hug her.

Lily laughs and shakes her head. "You haven't even heard it yet." She mumbles, still embarrassed.

I shake my head and I set a hand on her knees, sending chills down my spine. "I don't have to." I tell her and after giving the room a quick once over with my eyes I lean in and kiss her. This has to be the best Christmas I've ever had.


End file.
